Winter Break at the Weasley's
by modernxxmyth
Summary: It's Winter Break and everyone is at the Burrow for Christmas. The Christmas cheer amung the house is bring romance in the air....AFTER HOGWARTS, HG RH, COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One: Party Time

Winter Break at the Weasley's 

Chapter One 

Harry walked into the kitchen, wearing a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes T-shirt and boxers. No one would be up. It was 2:30 AM. And, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be asleep also, which was a good thing, considering Harry had just walked out of Ginny's bedroom, wearing a T-shirt and boxers. Both Harry and Ginny were now of-age. Harry was 18 and Ginny was 17.

So, Harry didn't think anyone would be in the kitchen at 2:30 AM, but apparently, he was wrong. Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea, wearing a camisole and pajama pants. She looked up.

"Harry? What're you doing up?"

Harry sat down across from her, blushing slightly.

"I was just getting a cup of tea. I can't sleep."

Tonks smirked. "I see," she said slyly.

Harry blushed even more.

"And what are _you_ doing up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. For different reasons than _you_, but that's it."

Harry frowned. "Are you sure that's it?"

Tonks sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I was just mostly thinking about Charlie. We had a fight today. I mean, we made up right after. It was over the stupidest thing too—I can barely remember what it was about. I don't know. It's strange…when we fight, ya know? It's oddly passionate. It's like…like the reason we make up so quickly is because we don't want to lose one another."

Harry smiled inwardly, "And because you love him."

"Yeah," Tonks continued, "yeah, I love him. I've never had a relationship like this before. Someone who really _gets_ me and loves me like Charlie does. It's exciting and scary. But I love it."

Harry smiled brightly.

Tonks looked at him, in realization, "Oh god. I'm just like, pouring all my thoughts out onto you, aren't I? I'm sorry Harry—"

"It's fine," Harry interrupted. "Completely fine. I'm actually enjoying listening to you."

Tonks laughed slightly. "So," she began, "how are you and Ginny doing?"

Harry blushed, "We're doing good. Very good."

"You really love her, don't you Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I do. Very much. Though, I'm sure you've noticed that."

Tonks smirked, "Yeah, well," she said nonchalantly. "So…you guys started going out in your sixth year, didn't you?"

Harry nodded.

"And you're not married yet? I'm surprised, Harry. You're a very passionate person. I'd have thought you would have proposed the moment you know you loved her," she said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, well, _that_ day would have come when I was sixteen and she was fifteen, so I figured I'd better wait until we were out of school. Ginny's only got one semester left…so I was _actually_ thinking of proposing sometime over her Winter Break, which is right now," he added, grinning.

"That's great Harry! Were you planning on getting married after Ginny's out of school? I mean, it's not like it would hurt being _engaged_ during her last semester at Hogwarts, so it'll all work out well."

Harry nodded.

A sudden idea struck Tonks.

"You should propose on Christmas!" she yelped.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Harry exclaimed.

Tonks added smugly, "I can help you plan it, if you want."

"Thanks, Tonks."

They both smiled up at each other, happily.

Hermione's eyelids flickered open. She looked next to her in the bed. Ron was lying right next to her sound asleep. She smiled, and looked down at the large engagement ring on her left hand. She sighed happily. She and Ron had gotten engaged a few months ago, and were now living together. But it was Christmastime, right now, so they were at the Burrow, with everyone else.

She glanced at the digital alarm clock, next to her. 2:30. Hermione sighed and headed to he bathroom, wearing one of Ron's nightshirts and her pajama pants. She opened the door, walked in, and saw Bill standing at the sink, in only his boxers. He and Fleur had been married over the summer.

Hermione gasped, "Oh, Merlin, sorry Bill!"

Bill turned around, facing Hermione.

"Hermione? Oh…that's okay. I tend to forget to lock the door, growing up with six brother and sisters, and all. Sorry."

"Oh, no, don't apologize, I-I should have knocked. It's my fault."

"Nah, I'm done anyway. I'll just go."

Bill exited through the door Hermione came through. Hermione quickly went to the bathroom, and exited through the same door. To her surprise, Bill was still standing there, waiting for her.

"Uh…hey Bill," she said, quickly casting a glance toward Ron to make sure he was sound asleep. She turned back to Bill.

"Hermione can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but can we go out in the hall? I don't want to wake Ron."

"That's fine."

They walked out into the hallway, and sat down in two chairs.

"So," Bill began, "how are you and Ron doing?"

Hermione smiled happily, "Good. We're doing very good."

"I heard you two, talking, last night."

"Oh, really," she said slowly.

"Yeah," Bill continued, "I just wanted to congratulate you guys on moving in together."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, listen, Bill, you see—"

Bill cut her off, "It's okay, Hermione. Wanting to keep it a secret is understandable. It's okay that you didn't tell us."

She looked down, "Yeah…sorry. It's just that…Ron said that you're mum wouldn't exactly be keen on the idea of us living together before we got married."

"I understand, Hermione, I actually did the same thing," he said, blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"You mean, you and Fleur—"

"Yeah, we moved in together after we got engaged, but didn't mention it to mum. But please…don't tell them that…"

"I won't," Hermione said, "well…I won't as long as you won't tell anyone about Ron and I."

"I won't."

Hermione smiled at Bill, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So," Hermione began, "how are you and Fleur doing?"

"We're doing very well. We actually recently purchased a house in Godric's Hollow," he said, grinning.

"Really?" she said keenly, "that's great! What's it like?"

"It's kind of small, but nice. Warm, you know?"

She nodded, happily. "I've always loved that area," she said, sighing.

"Yeah, it's really nice."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Bill asked, "Would you like to go downstairs and get a cup of tea?"

Hermione nodded, "Sure."

So they quietly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Much to their surprise, there were already two people there with a kettle of tea, talking. Tonks and Harry.

Harry and Tonks, though, didn't seem to notice Bill and Hermione walk in, seeing as they were deep in conversation.

"No, no," Harry said, "not during presents with everyone around, that's _way_ too embarrassing."

"Okay, how about that night?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah…yeah, that sounds good."

Harry grinned at Tonks.

"Uh, hey guys," Hermione said hesitantly, making her and Bill's presence known.

Harry's head darted towards the doorway. "Hermione? Bill?"

"Hey, guys," Bill said, joining them at the kitchen table, closely followed by Hermione. Hermione sat down next to Harry, Bill across from her, next to Tonks.

"Is there any more tea?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Tonks answered. She picked up the kettle, almost dropped it, and carefully handed it to Hermione.

She and Bill poured themselves some tea.

Ginny yawned, and opened her eyes. She looked next to her in her bed.

Harry was gone. She sighed sadly and looked at the clock. It read, 2:40. She yawned again, and laid there in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

She smiled to herself as her mind drifted over to Harry. Oh, how she loved that man.

Ginny got up from her bed, and walked into the bathroom she shared with Charlie. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she splashed her face with water, to wake herself up. As she was drying her face with a towel, Charlie walked in, wearing his pajamas.

"Oh, hey Gin. What're you doing up? It's 2:45."

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, I guess."

Charlie nodded, "I see."

Charlie walked up to the sink next to Ginny's.

"Hey Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that Harry's shirt you're wearing?"

Ginny's cheeks turned the color of her hair.

"Um…yeah," she said quietly, nodding slightly, a grin on her face.

Charlie nodded, "That's what I thought. So…how are guys doing?"

"Good," said Ginny, grinning, "Very good." Ginny paused. "What about you and Tonks?"

Charlie smiled brightly. "Very, very good."

"So," Ginny began, "have you guys had the talk yet?"

Charlie looked at her, clearly befuddled.

"The _talk_?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him and sighed.

"The talk about the _future_."

"Oh, the infamous 'Where is this going' talk. Well…we've had…_some_ variation of that."

Ginny furrowed her brows at her brother. "What's 'some variation of that' supposed to mean?"

"Well, we've exchanged the 'three little words' so, I mean, obviously we know we're moving forward and that we love each other, but…we haven't really about marriage much."

Ginny nodded slowly, "You should. I mean, I-I've heard Tonks talk about you. She's head over heals in love with you. She'd say yes in an instant."

Charlie flashed her a goofy smile. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Marriage."

Ginny grinned at him, "Good."

There was a temporary silence, until Ginny said, "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna get a cuppa tea?"

"Sure, Gin."

And so, both, Charlie and Ginny, went into the kitchen, and found, Tonks, Harry, Bill, and Hermione, deep in conversation with a kettle of tea in the middle.

Ginny couldn't help but crack up from the doorway. What was everyone doing up at 2:55 AM?

Harry looked over to the doorway. "Gin?"

Tonks looked over, also. "Charlie?"

Hermione giggled.

"What're you guys doing up?" Bill asked.

"Couldn't sleep," both Ginny and Charlie said in unison.

Harry chuckled.

"It looks like we're not the only ones," Ginny said.

Ginny walked over to Harry and sat down on his lap, suddenly aware that all she was wearing was Harry's big sweatshirt and her underwear. Tonks stood up, making room for Charlie. He sat down and Tonks sat down on his lap.

"Is there any tea left?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Just made a fresh batch."

Charlie poured Ginny and himself some tea.

Ron opened his eyes and yawned. He looked next to him on his bed. Hermione was no longer lying beside him. He sighed sadly. Ron then checked the clock, which read 3:00 AM. Now he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he got up, wearing pajama bottoms and a T-shirt, and stepped out into the hall. But to his surprise, someone was already standing there, about to head down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Fleur. What are you doing up?"

Fleur turned to Ron, wearing a pink satin nightgown. Normally this, along with the Veela charm, would have been irresistible to Ron, but now that Ron finally had Hermione, it did absolutely nothing for him.

"'Ello Ronald. I was just 'ooking for Bill. He iz not in our room."

"Is he in the bathroom?"

"No."

Ron furrowed his brows.

"Maybe he's with Hermione. She not in my room either."

"Hmm, should we 'ook downstairs 'oogether then?" Fleur asked.

"Sure."

Ron and Fleur both headed down the stairs together. They first looked in the family room, but it was empty. So they them headed to the kitchen, and found Hermione, Bill, Tonks, Charlie, Harry, and Ginny, all awake, talking, and sipping tea.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Fleur!" Bill said, cheerfully.

"What're you two doing up?" Tonks asked.

"Looking for you guys," Ron replied.

Ron and Fleur made their way over to the kitchen table. There was still one chair left, but neither of them chose to occupy it. Instead, Hermione moved, and Ron sat down in her chair. She then sat in his lap.

"Hey sweetie," Ron whispered.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

Fleur made her way over to Bill, and sat in his lap.

Randomly, Tonks started laughing uncontrollably.

Charlie looked questioningly at her.

"Well," she began, "this all started with Harry and I talking. And now, it's like one big party at 3:00 in the morning."

"What were you guys talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh," said Harry, uncomfortably, "um…we were talking about work. She was telling me about _her_ auror training."

Ginny nodded, buying their story.

"Yeah," said Tonks, "auror training."

"Anyway," said Harry, abruptly changing the subject, "then Hermione and Bill came down. After that you and Charlie came down. And then, of course, were Ron and Fleur."

Their conversation went on for quite some time. They talked about work, school, their significant others…everything. Before they knew it, it was 4:00 AM.

Percy tossed and turned. The noise from downstairs was preventing him and Penelope from falling back to sleep after they were so rudely awoken by the racket in the hall that Fleur and Ron had made.

"Penny, are you awake?" Percy asked his wife.

"Yes."

"Shall we go downstairs? It's not like we'll be able to sleep. We can have some tea."

"Sure," Penelope replied.

They couple got up and headed down the stairs, tiredly.

They entered the kitchen.

"What's all this racket about?" Percy asked.

Everyone looked over at them.

"Hey guys!" Bill said, "Welcome to the party!"

Suddenly, Fred and George entered from around the corner, arm in arm with Angelina and Katie.

"Did someone say party?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Yeah," George continued, "I haven't been to a good party in weeks!"

Percy, Penelope, Fred, Angelina, George, and Katie all walked into the room. Percy and Penelope quickly occupied the last chair, so George conjured up two more. Angelina and Katie, of course, sat on Fred and George's laps.

"Tea, anyone?" Ron asked.

"No thanks," George said.

Fred shook his head, "We prefer chocolate milk. They'll have some, though," he added, nodding his head towards Katie and Angelina.

"Us, too," said Penelope.

Ron poured them all tea.

"Accio chocolate milk," said Fred, wand pointing at the refrigerator.

"Accio cups," George added pointing his wand at the cabinets.

Both items came soaring towards them, and they poured themselves glasses of chocolate milk.

The delightful "party" went on for hours. They talked, laughed, even played a few games, until 7:30 in the morning. They only stopped then because Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"What are you all doing still in your pajamas?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh, just finishing up a party," Fred informed her.

"A party?" Molly said distractedly.

"It's a long story," Harry informed her.

"Yes, well, you lot ought to get dressed. Breakfast should be ready in about an hour."

They all nodded, smiling, and headed to their separate ways, to their rooms. Harry to the guest bedroom (Molly, of course, would never allow him to stay in Ginny's room, with them not married, or even engaged), Ginny in her room, Fred, George, Katie, and Angelina in Fred and George's room, Charlie and Tonks in Charlie's room, and so on.

They changed clothes, ate breakfast, and had a nice game of Quidditch. Harry and Charlie were finally having their chance to see just _who _the better seeker was.


	2. Chapter Two: Seeking Glory

Thanks so much for the reviews! No, this is not a one-shot, but it's not a long fic. It only takes place over the winter break, therefore, it's fairly short. But, anyway, here's chapter two, and please review!

**Chapter 2**

Harry was the captain of one team. Charlie was the captain of the other. Harry got the first pick, after tossing a coin.

"Ginny."

Charlie's turn.

"Bill."

Harry smirked.

"Ron."

Charlie's turn again.

"George."

Harry cast an apologetic look at Fred, for splitting the team up.

"Fred."

Charlie's turn again.

"Tonks."

Harry's.

"Angelina."

"Percy."

Harry smirked again.

"Katie."

"Fleur."

Harry got the final pick, though it wasn't as if he had a choice.

"Hermione."

So Harry's official team was: Harry (seeker), Ron (keeper), Ginny (chaser), Angelina (chaser), Katie (chaser), Fred (beater), and Hermione (beater).

Charlie's team was: Charlie (seeker), Bill (keeper), Tonks (chaser), Fleur (chaser), George (beater), and Percy (beater).

Both, Harry and Charlie, huddled their teams together for the pre-match pep talk.

Over at Harry's:

"Okay, team. We're going to murder them. Destroy them. Crush them like _little, tiny _bugs. You getting the picture?"

Everyone nodded.

"Angelina? You're good at pep talks. You got anything?"

She looked at Harry, and then looked at the team.

"No…I think that pretty much covers it. Just make sure to show Charlie's team, who can _really _play Quidditch."

Harry nodded. "Okay team. Any questions? No? Then let's play."

Over at Charlie's:

"Okay team. It's time to show Harry who the ones who can play Quidditch _really_. We're going to terminate them. Dominate them. Extinguish them. Any questions? No? Okay then, let's kill them!"

"Charlie, shut up! You sound like Wood!" George shouted.

"HEY CHARLIE! You ready?" Harry yelled.

"YEAH!"

Both teams walked towards each other. Charlie and Harry shook hands.

"Let the best man win," said Charlie.

"I intend to," Harry said, jokingly.

Charlie chuckled. "Okay. Mount your brooms, the balls are released, GO!"

Everyone kicked off into the air, swiftly flying around the area. Harry and Charlie both circled the pitch, as Mr. Weasley helped with a bit of commentary.

"And they're off. It's Weasley with the Quaffle—which Weasley, I'm not sure of. All I can see is the hair as the person flies by. Oh! It's Ginny. So, it's Ginny with the Quaffle, flying towards the fake goal that we have created, she throws the ball, Bill attempts his block, and…MISSES! Ten points to Harry's team!"

Harry smiled to himself, as Charlie scowled. Both were searching for a glimpse of gold, but neither found any yet. They listened to the commentary.

"It's Tonks with the Quaffle, she flies the goal, she shoots he ball, Ron attempts his block, and…SAVES IT! Nice one, Ron! Sorry Tonks, good try."

Harry was listening intently as he searched for the snitch. Suddenly, a bludger shot towards Harry. He rolled to avoid it, just in time. Fred knocked it out of the way.

"You alright Harry?"

Harry nodded and zoomed away. That's when he saw it. The Golden Snitch. In an instant, Harry was in a dive, making a straight line towards the ground, Charlie soon on his tail. The snitch continued to soar downwards.

"And it looks like they've found the snitch! Oh, and it's Fleur with the Quaffle, she flies to the hoop, she throws the ball, and she…SCORES!"

Harry was gaining on the snitch, but if he didn't catch it soon, he'd have to pull out of the dive. They were reaching the ground quickly.

Charlie was gaining on Harry, flying less than a foot behind him. They were getting near ground and he knew he'd have to pull out soon.

10 feet from the ground.

7 feet from the ground.

5 feet from the ground.

The snitch wasn't leaving the area and neither Charlie nor Harry could reach it in time. The strong winds were blowing them off-course and they could not go fast enough in this weather.

4 feet from the ground. Charlie pulled out of the dive. He just couldn't go any farther without hitting land. He was amazed to see Harry still going.

2 feet from the ground. The snitch darted slightly up wards, as Harry pulled out of the spectacular dive. Harry shot upwards instantly, just a foot and a half from the ground. Charlie simply froze; amazed by the amazing dive Harry had just pulled out of. Harry followed the snitch once again.

"And look at that spectacular dive! And it's Angelina with the Quaffle. Uh-oh, WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER, ANGELINA! Phew, just missed it. She flies to the goal, shoots, and…SCORES! Its Katie with the Quaffle, uh-oh, the bludger's coming towards her! Oh, good, nice one, Hermione. Katie passes to Ginny, who shoots and…is blocked by Bill. Nice try, Ginny. Nice one, Bill."

Harry twisted and turned with the snitch. He was only a few inches from grasping the golden ball. But Charlie was gaining on him, and pulling off some incredible sharp turns.

"It's Tonks with the Quaffle. She reaches the hoop, throws, and…SCORES! The score is now 20 to 10 in Charlie's favor. And it's Katie with the Quaffle, she soars to the hoop, she shoots, and Bill…MISSES! TEN POINTS TO HARRY'S TEAM!"

Charlie and Harry were now nearly one hundred feet from the ground, when, once again, the snitch shot downwards, faster than any broom could move, and stalled near the bottom of the pitch. Charlie instantly zoomed into a dive, gaining the advantage. Harry quickly followed, about eight feet behind Charlie.

Harry was gaining on Charlie very fast. Within ten seconds, the two seekers were neck and neck. They were getting close to the ground.

Ten feet.

Eight feet.

Six feet.

Four feet. Harry extended his hand as much as possible, and was just barely able to grasp the golden ball's fluttering wing. He gripped it tight, pulling out of the dive, followed by Charlie. He gripped the rest of the ball, tightly in fist, and thrust it up into the air.

"HARRY AND HIS TEAM WINS! 170 to 20!"

Everyone flew downward, and dismounted their brooms. Harry turned to Charlie.

"Nice game," he said, holding out his hand.

Charlie grabbed it, shaking it, "You too," he said, nodding.

"Thanks. Gave me quite a match for once. You're the best seeker I've ever played."

"There's no one better than us," Charlie said, nodding appreciatively.

Harry chuckled, as their teams reached them. Ginny pulled Harry into a hug, as Tonks did the same to Charlie.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry kissed her on the top of the head. "So I've been told…by you…a numerous amount of times."

Ginny slapped him on the arm, playfully.

"You're a good seeker. You should challenge Harry to a rematch, sometime," Tonks said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Charlie spoke, sighing, "maybe. Someday. But Harry deserved to win. He's good enough to go pro."

"And you're not?" Tonks questioned him.

"Yeah, well," he said, shrugging. "I could. But I love my job, _way _too much for that. But Harry's still better than me."

Tonks nodded. "Well, I guess so. But I still think you're amazing."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"Love you too, babe," he said, kissing her on the top of the head."

"Nice beating, out there," Ron said to his fiancé.

"Why thank you! It was fun. I never knew my own abilities."

"Yeah, you were great, sweetie."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. Right back at you. You only missed one goal! That's really good!"

Ron smiled sweetly at her, a symbolic "thanks", and grabbed her hand. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and they headed indoors, out of the bitter, cold snow.

There was a bit of chatter and then everyone headed inside for hot chocolate. They drank and talked, just hanging around with each other. The day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was 10:30 PM. Most people were heading off to bed. By 11:15, the only ones still up were Harry, Bill, Tonks, and Hermione.

"Uh, Hermione, aren't you going to bed? I mean, Ron's already gone to bed. Don't you want to leave?" Harry asked, desperately.

"Nope."

"What about you, Bill?" Tonks asked.

He shook his head.

"Why not?" Harry asked, pleadingly.

Hermione sighed, "Because we want to help you plan you're proposal."

Harry's eyes widened. How did they know? How did they find out?

"How—how did you know?"

"I'm a genius, remember? You, of all people, should know that, Harry," Hermione said, smirking.

Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. We overheard you two talking last night."

Harry nodded.

"Congratulations Harry," Hermione said, quietly.

"Thanks."

Bill smiled. "Congratulations," Bill continued, adopting a superior, warning voice, "Now, as Ginny's oldest brother and all, I feel I should be the one to give you the 'treat her right' speech."

Harry chuckled and focused on Bill, trying to take him completely seriously.

"Make sure you don't hurt her, Harry. You know how much she loves you and you also know how many older brothers she has that can come and pound you into the ground if you go and break her heart. And also, make sure not to go out and get yourself killed by some measly Death Eater or something. She'd get pretty upset."

Harry smiled, "I can agree to that."

"Then you get the Weasley Brother's Blessing. All five of us."

Harry grinned sheepishly, muttering his thanks.

There was a silence, but Tonks quickly interrupted it.

"Okay, people. Time to get planning."

And so they all dove into finalizing their plans for Christmas night.


	3. Chapter Three: Woolen Socks

Hey, I'm back. Sorry I always take so long to update, my life is extremely hectic. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's a short fic, so sadly there's only a few more chapters. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 3

The next morning marked Christmas Eve. Hermione woke up at 8:00 AM to find Ron lying next to her. She looked out the window and smiled, seeing that it was snowing. It was chilly in their room, so Hermione snuggled up next to Ron, burying herself in his warmth. Ron smiled in his sleep and subconsciously, snuggled up to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at this, kissed him on the cheek, and fell back into a light, comfortable sleep.

Harry awoke, wishing Ginny was lying next to him. Harry shivered, reaching for the covers, but knew he would not be able to sleep any longer. It was already 8:15 AM and some people were bound to be up. So Harry grabbed a sweatshirt, pulled it over his head, put on some pants, and headed out of his room, a book in his hand. He headed to the empty family room and sat down in a comfy armchair by the fire.

He sat, engrossed in the book for nearly an hour and a half, when Ron walked in. He waved at Harry and sat across from him, in another chair.

Harry nodded, "Hey Ron."

"Hey mate. How long have you been down here?"

"Since eight."

"Why so early?" Ron asked, brows furrowed.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry said shortly.

Ron quickly ended the subject, realizing why he was being so short about why he was up. It was because Harry had a nightmare about the final battle, last year. When Harry defeated Voldemort, once and for all. Though it may have been some time ago, the memories still haunted Harry, and he had nightmares about it on occasion. It was a scary time, during the final battle. A scary time for everyone. It almost killed Harry. Harry had lied in a coma at St. Mungo's for almost a month after. Harry might have outsmarted Voldemort, but the Killing Curse still harshly injured him, no scar to give again. But Harry was alright health-wise now. It was just the memories that haunted him occasionally.

Ron sighed and sat back in his chair, studying his friend. Harry looked alright from the outside, but Ron could never be to sure what was lurking on the inside of his best mate. Harry when Harry was feeling uncomfortable about something he'd put up a shield that blocked anyone from knowing his emotions. A tough outer shell, blocking anyone who tries to get inside him. But, sometimes, after a lot of talking, you could get through to him, and he would lower the shields. Now was one of those times.

"Harry, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, shortly.

Ron paused for a moment.

"Because I mean, you know you can talk to me if you want. Both you and I know it never helps when you shut yourself off from everyone."

It was Harry's turn to sigh. He knew that Ron meant well and that he was right, but that didn't make Harry want to talk about it any more. Ron knew very well what his problem was and Harry felt it was useless to discuss. Ron decided he must still have some work to do on Harry.

Harry nodded. "I know, Ron. I just don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

Ron nodded and they both lapsed back into silence. About twenty minutes later, Ron exited momentarily to grab a book of his own. He was reading a muggle book series, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. He would occasionally begin laughing uncontrollably, just picturing the way this JRR Tolkien person was portraying elves. Whenever this happened, Harry would roll his eyes, explain to Ron that Tolkien had no idea that elves actually existed and that he was actually a very well respected writer, and return to his book.

By 10:30 everyone was up and about, getting ready for the day ahead. They were having a small Christmas Party that night, with a few select guests. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Kingsley, McGonaggle, Remus and a few other people were invited—besides everyone already staying at the house for Christmas, of course. Harry was very happy about this. He hadn't seen Hagrid in a while because he was not present at the last Order meeting.

The afternoon passed quickly, people hanging mistletoe, adding decorations to the tree, and baking in the kitchen. Tonks tried to help out at first, but eventually sat defeated in the corner of the family room, after trying every possible thing there was to help. She was just too clumsy. Tonks sighed, thinking she would never be good enough for this family. Molly seemed to think that she would never be helpful in this family. And this is what worried Tonks. In this family. It seemed as though she wouldn't be accepted well into the family if she were to marry Charlie. Of course, Molly would greet her happily, but she's have to. She is Charlie's mother, and if Charlie is happy, then she is happy. Well…supposedly. But Tonks still suspected that it wouldn't be all rainbows and butterflies with hearts and flowers welcoming her into the family. It would be tough, but she'd have to make an effort. It wasn't the brothers that bothered her, but mostly Mrs. Weasley. It just seemed to her like Molly would never accept Tonks. And this scared her very badly. Because she loved Charlie deeply and Tonks knew that he loved his family. She knew that if he had to choose, he'd choose his family.

She didn't know why she was letting this get to her. It wasn't like Tonks to care about this type of thing, but she supposed it was just different now because she was in love with Charlie. Who knows? Maybe she was being too skeptical and reading between lines that were never there in the first place, but it made her a bit nervous. She sighed, once more, and Charlie plopped down on the arm of the chair next to her.

"Hey sweetie. You look sad, what's up?"

Tonks remained quiet for a moment, debating about what to tell him.

"It's…nothing."

Charlie sighed, "Please? What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Well…I-I…you see…the thing is that…"

"What?"

"I'm getting really upset right now and depressed because I think you're mother hates me."

"What! Mum doesn't hate you! Why would you think that?"

Tonks sank back in her chair.

"Because I can't do anything to help. She'll never accept me, will she?" she muttered, just perceptible enough for Charlie to hear.

"But, sweetie, mum loves you. She may get a bit frustrated, granted, but that's just the way she is. But she still loves you. I can promise you that. I mean, sweetie, this is Molly Weasley we're talking about. She's always getting exasperated with _everyone._ She raised seven children! It's just natural for her. But don't worry, she loves you very much." Charlie kissed her on the forehead. "But if you still think there's nothing you can to help out do then why don't you come with me to let me prove you wrong." He smiled sweetly at her and grabbed her hand. She grudgingly obliged.

He took her into Ginny's room.

"Okay, here's our first stop. I know, this is going to sound stupid, but Ginny is going crazy over what to wear tomorrow. She just can't decide. I know that she doesn't know about Harry's proposal, but I think she may have some plans of her own. So, I know how amazing you are at pulling looks together, considering you are a beautiful woman—and a metamorphagus, constantly changing her appearance—and so I wanted you to pick out her outfit. And you can give her hair and make-up tips—you know…girly stuff."

Tonks laughed at her boyfriend. "Okay, cool. I can definitely help her with that." And so the pair set to work.

Fleur stirred the cake mix, using her wand to guide the spoon. She had been helping Molly in the kitchen all day. But it was actually a bit of a disaster in her area. Not to her fault, though. She was trying to teach Bill how to cook. It was quite a scary and almost unattainable task, but he was making drastic improvements.

Bill was standing next to her, attempting to grade a bit of cheese, but, somehow, the task was challenging for him. Fleur laughed to herself and grabbed the cheese grader from him, redemonstrating how to use it.

"Like this," she said as she demonstrated.

"Oooh, I get it now," Bill replied.

"I'll be 'ight back. I have to get the cheese off of my 'ands now," she said, exiting the kitchen.

In the time she was gone, Bill somehow managed to spill the graded cheese into cake mix.

"Bill! 'Ow did you do that?"

"Um…I wanted cheesecake?"

Fleur laughed and repaired the damage with her wand.

Ginny climbed up the later, holding a bit of mistle toe. Harry was standing below, holding the latter, to ensure that it remained stable the whole time. She hung it carefully and began to head back down the latter. She slipped slightly and began to fall, but Harry caught her in is arms at the last moment, and then gently placed her on the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Harry kissed her gently on the forehead and sighed. "I love Christmastime."

"Me too. It's so…romantic."

"Oh really?" he said slyly. "Just how romantic?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll get back to you on that," she said, smirking.

Harry glared at her playfully. "So…what did you get everyone?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Harry sighed.

"Well…what did _you_ get everyone?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you'll see," said Harry, smirking.

Ginny stuck out her tongue playfully. "Fine!" she joked, pretending to be angry. Harry smiled and she kissed him sweetly and sighed happily. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Harry whispered. They shared a light, but meaningful, kiss on the lips quickly.

Hermione was hanging a Christmas wreath outside on the door of the burrow, shivering excessively. It was freezing outside, the snow falling rapidly. Hermione, of course, had forgotten her jacket outside. As she tried to fix the wreath, the door began to open. She stepped back to get out of the way. Ron exited the house and smiled at Hermione. He was wearing a coat. He noticed that Hermione was not.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted her, pulling her into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Hey," Hermione whispered. She was still shivering.

"Mione, do you want my jacket?"

Hermione smiled inwardly and nodded. Ron took off his coat, helping it onto his fiancée.

"Thanks," she said quietly, smiling.

Ron helped her fix the wreath and then the two sat down in the bench in the front yard, sitting in a snuggly and comfortable position.

"Happy Christmas, Herm," Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," said Hermione, who turned around a moment later and kissed him deeply.

Everyone continued working busily for a few more hours, preparing for the eagerly-awaited party. By the time they were finished with the cooking and decorating, the house looked extravagant.

Outside the snow was falling gently, a look of serenity and peacefulness coming from it. It fell delicately to the ground, covering the house in a white coat. It was like a winter wonderland. Inside the house was styled with ornaments and decorations of every kind. Garland hung from the tree in long elegant, luminous strands. The ornaments, shining brightly, were positioned upon the tree with great care, hung in the all the perfect spots to give the tree a radiant look.

Inside the kitchen the delectable smells of the feast that awaited them filled the noses of every occupant of the house. Smells of roast, turkey, chicken….The appetizing smells of potatoes and gravy, sided with a tasty course of cranberries….The smells of steaming vegetables, positioned nicely on the table, awaiting the arrival of its feasters….The enticing smells of the desserts that would soon meet the mouths of many—desserts of every kind—pies, cakes, cobblers, tarts, and treacles of all kind.

Laughter and jubilance filled the house, excitement filling the hearts of all. Harry sat comfortably with Ginny in an armchair near the fire. Next to them sat Hagrid, rugged, but sweet as ever. He was chatting animatedly with the pair, a look of pure joy in his eyes. He hadn't seen Harry in ages, and was glad of the opportunity to talk to him again. Of course, Harry was happy too. But happiness was not the only thing in his Harry's eyes.

Harry's eyes were also filled with nervousness. Worry and anticipation. The nervousness and apprehension of what he would be doing tomorrow was drowning his thoughts and emotions. Sure, he was enjoying himself, but the nervousness and anticipation was killing him. Hagrid could see this, but did not understand.

"Harry, whatsamatter with you?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh," Harry began, glancing at Ginny, "Er—nothing."

Hagrid eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

Mrs. Weasley bustled about the kitchen, hurriedly setting out dishes for the feast that everyone would be enjoying within minutes. Mr. Weasley entered the room to help her. He walked briskly across the room, kissed her on the cheek, and took some of the dishes from her.

"Why thank you, Arthur," she said, blushing slightly.

"You know," he began, "I heard a rumor the other day that Harry was going to propose to Ginny…"

A gasp escaped Molly's mouth. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh yes, and I'm almost positive that it's a true rumor," he said slyly.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well…maybe because he asked my permission just earlier today."

Mrs. Weasley let out a quiet shriek and began bouncing up and down. She pulled her husband into a hug.

"Oh! My little baby is getting married!" she exclaimed quietly.

Ginny entered the room quickly. "Mum? What's all the commotion? I heard you scream…"

"Oh…" Molly said slowly, "I-I just dropped some plates…but its okay. I-I picked them back up…"

"Uh…okay…."

Ginny left the room, and Molly and Arthur let out synchronized sighs of relief.

Everyone soon sat down to dinner, eating the delectable food in front of them. Everyone chatted and caught up. Those who had not gotten the chance to talk to everyone earlier took this time to do so. Everyone enjoyed the scrumptious meal. It was a magnificent feast. There was roast, pies, cakes, chicken, many different cheeses, different breads, stuffing, and much more. It was entirely delicious.

After the magnificent feat was finished, everyone headed out to the family room. Those who were not going to be there the next day, decided it was a good time to exchange gifts with those they would not be seeing. Dumbledore and Harry decided to go first.

Dumbledore handed Harry a gift bag with tissue paper thrown in messily. Harry smirked slightly, and pulled out the tissue paper Dumbledore had thrown in so carelessly. Harry pulled out a large clear plastic bag. It was full of small lemon-shaped yellow things, which seemed to be coated lightly in some type of sugar. Harry looked at the label on the front of bag.

"Oy! Lemon Drops!" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Yes, I thought you might have heard of them, growing up with muggles and all."

"Don't remind me," Harry stated blandly. He quickly opened the bag and happily plopped a delectable lemon drop in his mouth.

"Want one?" Harry asked his former headmaster.

"Sure, why not?" Dumbledore said. He opened his mouth expectantly. Harry grabbed another lemon drop and threw it at him, aiming for Dumbledore's mouth. Dumbledore angled his head slightly and the lemon drop plopped right into his mouth. Harry and Dumbledore both smirked. The group just stared at them, at a loss of words.

"What in the world was that?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Harry said. "What do you expect? You didn't think we actually spent those private Occlumency lessons during school actually practicing Occlumency, did you? No, no, we spent our time doing something productive! Throwing lemon drops at one another!"

Everyone laughed, reminded of Harry's good sense of humor. Or…_was _he joking?

"Okay, my turn," Harry said, pulling out his gift for Dumbledore.

He handed it to the old man, who grabbed it willingly. He quickly opened the packaging, and removed it's contents slowly. He pulled out a large, thick pair of woolen socks.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, then burst into hysterical laughter. Harry was quick to follow suit. Once again, the rest of the room, was left staring at them, as if they were mad.

"Aah, yes, my _deepest _desire," Dumbledore said, chuckling. He winked at Harry.

"Oh yes, well of course, what else from _you_?" Harry replied, also chuckling. He winked back.

The rest of the room was still staring at them, unable to find the words to express what they were thinking. But Ron, luckily, found them soon enough.

"Are you mad?" he asked, staring at the pair insanely.

"Of course not," Albus replied, "Just a bit quirky."

The pair fell back into hysterics of laughter, leaving the rest of the room shaking their heads in utter disbelief.

After a few minutes, once the laughter and craziness had died down a bit, others began exchanging gifts also. Hagrid got up and decided to give Harry his gift, so Harry pulled out his gift for Hagrid. The bushy-bearded man handed Harry a gift bag, with a bit better of a tissue paper job than with Dumbledore. Harry pulled out its contents. It was some of his treacle fudge—ugh—and a slab of Honeydukes chocolate. Harry was happy for the chocolate, and pretended to be happy about the fudge.

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry smiled.

Harry handed Hagrid his gift. Hagrid quickly opened the neatly wrapped package. It was a large package of umbrella patches—his umbrella had been looking quite shabby lately—and some Fizzing Whizbees.

Hagrid chuckled appreciatively at the umbrella patches, and thanked Harry for the gift. Ginny then walked up to the pair, handing Hagrid his gift from her.

She looked at Harry as Hagrid began opening the package. "I'll give _you_ your gift tomorrow." She then took the liberty of sitting down on his lap.

Harry smiled, "Same goes to you."

"Oh!" Hagrid yelped. "I've wanted this book for ages! Thank yer, Ginny!"

He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and smiled at her. Ginny returned the smile, and said "You're welcome."

The rest of the gift exchanging went on, mostly the same as the rest. The gifts were of various sizes, shapes, and origins.

Before the group knew it, it was nearly midnight and time for the guests to departure. They all said their good-byes and the people not staying at the house left. Before Harry and Ginny headed off to their separate rooms, they had their own private good-byes.

"Hey Harry, come here," said Ginny quietly. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "I can't believe my winter break is almost over….You have no idea how much I've missed not being to see you everyday, and now I'm going to have to go through that again. I love you," she whispered, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I love you too, and I've missed you so much, it's insane. I hate not seeing you everyday, I don't want your winter break to end!"

"Me neither." Ginny sighed, "Write my everyday?"

"Of course," Harry whispered. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night, love. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.


	4. Chapter Four: It All Comes Down to This

**Mkay, here we go. We're reaching the end. This is the last real chapter. The one after is an epilogue. This is it people. Lol. I hope you like it….Review puh-lease. **

Chapter Four

The next morning, Harry awoke peacefully, yet quite groggily. But it only took a few seconds for him to realize what day it was.

_Christmas. Christmas! I'm proposing to Ginny on Christmas! It's Christmas!_

And so that is when Harry went into panic-mode, jumping around frantically, getting prepared for the day ahead of him.

Ginny awoke peacefully with a yawn and light smile playing on her lips. She glanced at her calendar and her smile turned into a grin.

_Ahh, Christmas!_ This Christmas is going to be perfect. She suspected something was going on with Harry, but couldn't know quite what. Something that had to do with them as a couple….

Ginny shrugged and muttered, "Women's Intuition, I suppose." With this Ginny slowly stood up, stretched, and began to prepare for the day ahead.

Harry paced nervously up and down the hall, in front of Ginny's door. He had the ring in his pocket, but he wasn't planning on proposing until that night. He didn't want to do it during gifts, with everyone watching. He'd be too nervous and embarrassed at the attention.

He did his best to calm down and appear casual, but was not very successful. He was still extremely antsy and nerve-racked. Harry grinned in spite of himself and knocked lightly on Ginny's door.

Tonks left Ginny's room after helping her get ready for this momentous day, even if Ginny didn't know exactly what it was that was so momentous. She wanted Ginny's appearance to be a surprise, even to Ginny herself, so Tonks did not let her anywhere near a mirror until the end.

But now that Tonks had left, Ginny could not help but dart for the nearest mirror. When she saw her reflection her jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

Ginny's flaming red hair fell around her face in elegant curls, the vibrant red contrasting amazingly against her pale skin. Her eyes, which were normally fairly wide looking, looked even wider, leaving you staring into chocolate brown pools of excitement. She had on a subtle brown eye shadow and liner, but not very much. Tonks had said she was pretty enough as it is. Her lips had a pinkish tint and a slight shine to them. She was a wearing a long black skirt with a slit in the side, but not revealing too much. She had on a lovely red, long sleeve, shirt that went into a low "V" at the neck-line. She wore black stiletto heels, which Tonks had forced her to walk up and down her room in repeatedly, just for practice, so she would not trip and fall in front of everyone. She was wearing a pair of diamond earrings and a matching elegant diamond bracelet on one wrist. On her other wrist, she also wore a bracelet, but it was covered by her shirt sleeve for a reason.

Ginny heard a knock on her door and smiled inwardly. She moved over to the door, and opened it to reveal Harry standing on the other side. She greeted him and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She could feel herself blush furiously.

"Hi Harry," she greeted him, "Happy Christmas."

Harry blinked a few times, finally regaining his composure, and then smiled, "Happy Christmas, Gin." He pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Shall we go down, then?" Ginny asked. He nodded, grabbed her hand, and they walked downstairs together.

Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs, hand in hand, and arrived second-to-last. Hermione could not stop grinning at Harry. And Harry also, indeed noticed Bill, Molly, and Arthur were staring directly at Harry, smiles playing on their lips.

Harry could feel a slight blush tinge his cheeks, but he did his best to hide it.

"Okay," Arthur started, "Now we're just waiting for Charlie and Tonks."

Ginny said quickly, "Oh, that's my fault. I held Tonks up a bit."

Molly's smile got a bit wider as she spoke, "Naturally." Ginny threw her an inquisitive look, but said nothing. Within a few minutes, Tonks and Charlie arrived.

"Okay, well, now that everyone has arrived, I believe it's time to open gifts. I suppose we should start with the guests….How about you first, Katie?"

Katie grinned and nodded, grabbing her gifts. She opened all her presents quickly, and then went Angelina, then Penelope, and finally Tonks. Before he knew it, Harry was the only guest left, and everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to open his gifts.

Harry grabbed a random gift from his pile, by the tree. It happened to be from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He opened the gift to reveal—of course—a Weasley Sweater and sweets of all kinds. From Katie and Angelina, he received a book entitled, Maintaining Your Firebolt, Through the Years. From the Weasley brothers, Harry received various items, such as exploding chocolates, dragon hide, and much more. From Tonks, Harry received a book on being an Auror, and from Hermione he received—what else—a book. From Penelope he received a new quill. Harry looked down at his final gift, knowing exactly who it was from. He pulled out the card and read it to himself.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Happy Christmas, sweetie. I love you so much and will miss you terribly throughout the next semester. _

_Love you always and forever,_

_Ginny_

Harry gave her a slight smile, put the card to the side, and opened his gift. He pulled out a simple silver bracelet, that had an engraving upon it.

_I'll be with you, even when we're apart. 3_

Harry looked up at Ginny, in awe, his eyes slightly glazed with tears threatening to shed, but did not fall from his eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked her softly.

Ginny nodded.

"Wow," Harry whispered. "Thank you," he said simply. He kissed her softly on the lips. "You have know idea how much I love this," he whispered, putting the bracelet on, then gasping softly, feeling it's effect.

"Um…hello? Some of us don't know what the bloody hell you two are talking about! We don't know what the bracelet things do!" Ron said loudly.

Ginny glared at him reproachfully. "It's an emotion-sensor. You can feel what the wearer of it's match is feeling. I have it's match," she said simply, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the other bracelet, identical to Harry's.

"Whoa…" was all Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

Ginny watched the rest of the Weasley family members open their gifts, until it was finally Ginny's turn. She reached for a random gift for her pile, which ended up being from Hermione. She unwrapped it to reveal—of course—a book. But this time it was a muggle book, to read for pleasure. When Mr. Weasley saw this he cried out in joy and grabbed the book from Ginny, in order to examine it. She then received a sweater and new quill from her parents, an assortment of random things from her brothers, a lovely necklace from Tonks, and some new earrings from Penelope. Ginny looked down at her final gift. _Always save the best for last_, she thought to herself, as she reached for the gift. She read the card first.

_Ginny,_

_Happy Christmas, Love. I love you and will miss you during you next semester like crazy. Though I do think I have a way to help a little bit at least._

_Love you always,_

_Harry_

Ginny smiled inwardly and pulled out the gift. It was a beautiful hand-help mirror, about the size of both her hands put together. It had an engravement upon it.

_Just to see your face, once more._

The engravement was around the edges of the beautiful mirror. She smiled, knowing exactly what the mirror did.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, pulling Harry into a heart-felt hug. "I'll be using this everyday," she said smiling. Ginny kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled at him once more.

"Uh…earth to Harry and Ginny!" Ron began, "We don't know what _these_ do either!"

It was Harry's turn to glare at Ron. "They're two-way mirrors. You say the person's name into the mirror and it sort of 'calls' them. It works sort of like a telephone, but you see the person's face."

"Oh, okay."

Soon after the gift-opening was completed, everyone had a big brunch. There was much chatter and conversation from all spots of the table. Even the timid Penelope, who didn't seem to talk much in front of everyone, joined in the conversation. Hermione was continuously shooting glances and grins at Harry, along with Molly, Arthur, Tonks, and Bill. This made Harry even more nervous than he already was.

By mid-afternoon, Harry had set into complete panic-mode. When Ginny staked off to join in the conversation with her brothers Hermione, seeing Ginny leave Harry's side for once, quickly walked over to Harry to talk to him.

"How are you?" she asked him quietly.

"A wreck," he replied.

"You'll do fine Harry. I know you will."

"And how exactly do you know that?" he asked her.

"I'm a genius, remember?" she replied, beaming.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Herm, you only get to pull that line once over the break and you've already used it. So how exactly do you _really_ know?"

Hermione sighed, defeated, "Well, you know how close Ginny and I are. And, on occasion, we'd talk about the future of our relationships. Harry, Ginny's wanted to marry you for ages, it's just never been the right timing for it to happen. You two were too young back then, but now is perfect. She's _going_ to say yes."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. At least this calmed his nerves a _tiny_ bit….

The rest of the day past Harry by in a blur of mixed emotions. He was nervous, excited, panicky, scared, happy, and much more. The sky was quickly getting dark, make Harry panic even more. It was nearly time.

Harry took a deep, calming breath and walked over to Ginny.

"Hey, he said.

"Hey."

"Do want to take a walk outside?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, beaming.

The two headed outside, to the Weasley's backyard. At some point, Ginny released her hand from Harry's. Harry turned around to see where she went.

He felt something soft and wet hit him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Ginny armed with snowballs. She threw another snowball at him playfully. He raised an eyebrow, and started to chase her. She ran for it. He chased her around mounds of snow, trees, and the broomshed.

She ran back to where the fight originated, but she was getting tired. She started to slow down. Just then, Harry made his move. He tackled her playfully, and they both landed in a huge heap of soft snow. He pinned her down softly. She squirmed happily and squealed. Harry released her and plopped down beside her in the snow, on his side, propped up by his arm. Ginny was in the same position, facing him.

He smiled lovingly at her, and moved closer. So did Ginny. She leaned in and kissed him gently. The kiss was filled with pure emotion. It was like the rest of the world disappeared, and it was only the two of them, in the backyard of the Burrow.

Harry, after a few moments, broke the kiss off, and stared into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes. "Gin," Harry began, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

Harry took a deep, steadying breath, preparing for what he had anticipated for ages. "You know I love you, and we've talked about our future. You know I want to spend the rest of my life with you; it was just never really the right time to make it official. But…now I'm out of school, and you're nearly finished. So….I was wondering…."

Ginny was simply glowing by this point.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it up, to reveal a beautiful, large diamond ring.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Ginny yelped immediately.

Harry grinned and let out a sigh of relief. He placed it on her finger and the two shared a kiss that seemed to last forever.

The rest of the night passed both Harry and Ginny in a blur. Ginny could vaguely remember _many_ kisses. Even the memory of telling the rest of the family that the couple was engaged passed them in a happy haze. Ginny could remember Ron congratulating the pair of them, giving a Harry and handshake, finally fully accepting their relationship.

The next day, Hermione nearly tackled Ginny, bombarding her with ideas for the wedding. So, a great portion of the day, the family sat around, planning the wedding.

It was to be in early July, soon after Ginny left school for good. It would be held outside, with a reception at the Burrow. Everything was perfect. And from what Ginny and Harry could tell….

From now on, life was going to be good.

**Next time, we fast forward a few years. **


	5. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you know by now, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Epilogue

Harry and Ginny Potter sat comfortably on the couch in their flat, six years later, watching their two children play around with their toys, and with each other. Their first child had been a girl, who they named Lillian Rosemary Potter, now a four year old trouble-maker. Ginny said she took after her father in that department. She had flaming red hair, but her father's piercing emerald eyes.

Their other child was a boy, by the name of Jonathan Daniel Potter. He was now 2 years old and always seemed to be on-the-go. Little Johnny had his father's ruffled hair and his mother's beautiful brown eyes.

Both Harry and Ginny smiled at the sight.

"Well," Harry began, "It sure seems like we finally did _something_ right."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, _finally._" She said suddenly, "Oh, I forgot to tell you…"

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Fred flooed me yesterday, and you'll never believe what he asked."

"What did he ask?" Harry asked, a look of anticipation across his face.

Ginny grinned. "He asked if he and George could _baby-sit _Lil and Jon!"

Harry groaned, but smiled all the same. "They're just searching for another generation of children they can corrupt in their mischievous ways…."

Ginny smiled, "And you think I haven't already started that process?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, well, at least you didn't spend half your time in detention during school."

"But neither did Fred and George!" Ginny said.

"You and I both know that was just because all the teachers had given up on them!"

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, well…"

"Anyway," Harry began, "And what mischievous ways exactly have you been training our kids in that you haven't told me about?"

"Oh, about that….Lily has kind of started to pick up on my sock-snatching habit," Ginny said quickly.

Harry groaned, but then chuckled. "I should have known. What _is_ it with you and your sock stealing habits?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny grinned mischievously, "Oh, I don't know…"

Harry laughed, "Oh, sure you do."

Ginny remained silent, but smiled.

Harry grinned, "Do you really want me to force it out of you?"

"You wouldn't do that, would you, Harry?" she asked, wide-eyed and faking innocence.

"You wanna bet?" he asked. A few seconds passed and he was tickling her like crazy and Ginny was screaming with laughter.

"Oh! Oh-okay!" she laughed, and gasped for breath after he stopped tickling her. "Because it's fun!" she exclaimed. Ginny then continued laughing and Harry pulled her into a hug. She leaned into him and two sat in content silence, watching their children.

Harry was happy. He finally had what he had wanted all his life. A family to call his own.

The End.

**A/N: I know, I know the epilogue was too short. But I got a bit of writer's block on it, and basically, I'm just glad this fic is over and I have more time to concentrate on my other's. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. Pretty please with a lovely little cherry on top. With ice cream in the middle. And sugar-coated goodness…and now I'm rambling. I'll just leave it at review please.**

**And definitely feel free to check out my other stories. ;)**


End file.
